The Death of the Dursleys
by Wood's secret lover
Summary: *CHAPTER 6*When the Dursleys die Harry goes to live with Hermione, but she is too wrapped up in her new boy friend to care . . ..Please R+R^_^News of Draco.
1. The Letter

This is my first fic, so be kind!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, own nothing, JK Rowling does, sob sob:-(  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Time the Dursleys Died.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The letter  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was at Ron Weasley's house when it he received the letter. It was two weeks after his birthday and Hermione, Ron and he were playing Exploding Snap, when suddenly, through the window soared a large owl. Its snowy feathers brushed against Harry's cheek as it settled on his shoulder.  
  
"Hedwig, your back!" cried Harry, feeling a sharp nip on his ear. As Harry took a letter off her leg, Ron and Hermione lent forward to see what it said. Harry opened the parchment envelope, which had the Hogwarts seal on the back, and said, "That's strange. I've already got my letter from Hogwarts."  
  
"What does it say?," asked Hermione interested.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm still opening it."  
  
Harry unfolded the letter and read out loud,  
  
Dear Mister Potter,  
  
Unfortunately, a terrible accident has occurred at the Dursleys and you must come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Please send me an owl saying you have received this and that you will meet me at The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley tomorrow at 3 o'clock. I cannot tell you more at the moment,  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, what do you think has happened? I hope everything is all right at the Dursleys." said Hermione in a worried voice. "I mean, it would be awful if anything happened to them."  
  
"Not really . . ." mumbled Harry under his breath. "Look, lets not worry about it now, OK. I mean, Dumbledore will tell us tomorrow. Ron, do you think your mum will let us go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I mean, we still need to get our school stuff, don't we?"  
  
* * *  
  
That night, at dinner, Mrs Weasley was asking Hermione what she had been doing over the summer before she came to the Burrow.  
  
"I went to wizard camp, it was great! There was this boy there . . ."  
  
At this Harry and Ron pricked up their ears. Hermione wasn't the sort of person who really went out with boys. (A/N: I decided she went off Viktor Krum over the holidays, so if you don't like that, tough.)  
  
"What was his name, what was his name?" said Ron, exceedingly interested.  
  
"His name," said Hermione in a voice that showed she was not pleased with the interruption, "is Darcy Lafomo."  
  
"What kind of a name is that?" asked Harry, with a snort.  
  
"He's very nice, and he's coming to Hogwarts this year." Hermione said with a hint of triumph in her voice.  
  
"Why, who's leaving?" asked Ron, helping himself to cold turkey and potatoes.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, according to Padma Patil. She was at camp too," replied Hermione calmly.  
  
This was unexpected. Ron dropped his fork with a clatter, and Harry's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Apparently, his mother left Lucius so he sent Draco to Durmstrang, but I'm not so sure. Parvati said that Lucius had met Karkaroff and was going to arrange something but I'm really not positive. Could be either of the stories for all I know," added Hermione piling green salad onto her plate.  
  
Ron was muttering something under his breath, which sounded a bit like, "He's actually gone . . ." when Harry said,  
  
"Soooo . . . what's this Darcy like?"  
  
"You'll find out on the 1st of September, won't you," said Hermione, which made Harry want to throttle her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys, first chapter done, hope you like it. Please R+R, and no FLAMES, please.^_^(I'm counting on you.)  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but only if you like it. 


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

I'm back! To all those people who complained about Hermione being all ditzy, come on guys, she's in love for the first time.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far.  
  
Oh and all this doesn't belong to me blablabla  
  
The death of the Dursleys  
  
Chapter two  
  
The Leaky Cauldron  
  
  
  
Harry was shaken awake early the next morning by Mrs Weasley, and as he looked round wondering groggily where the hell he was, he saw Ron, sprawled across his bed looking as though he had been kissing someone in his sleep.  
  
Once he was dressed, Harry went downstairs for breakfast and saw Hermione reading Hogwarts, A History for round about the hundredth time, trying to memorise chapter 47(Prefects of 1765) off by heart.  
  
Harry sat down between Ginny and Percy, who was saying that he would meet his new boss that day. At hearing this  
  
Harry frowned, remembering the events of last year.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud clatter as Fred and George dropped a whole bag of fake wands down the stairs. With a wave of her wand behind her back Mrs Weasley said something Harry didn't quite hear and the wands soared into a drawer which then refused to open for the next month no matter how hard they pulled on it.  
  
Soon Harry found himself, Hermione and Ron standing beside the fireplace in the living room with a small pinch of floo powder each. Hermione going first she sprinkled the powder into a large purple fire and stated clearly "The Leaky Cauldron" and she was zoomed off down the fireplace.  
  
Harry went next. He threw the powder into the flames and shouted "The Leaky Cauldron " not wanting to repeat his second year experience.  
  
Soon all three of them were standing inside the Leaky Cauldron looking around for Dumbledore. Mr and Mrs Weasley had told them to meet each other outside Gringotts a.s.a.p.  
  
Hermione spotted Dumbledore in his long violet cloak in a corner, with four bottles of Butterbeer (A/N no, not all for himself, for Harry and co). The three of them of them hurried towards the professor looking anxious.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what happened at the Dursleys?" asked Harry, not sure what to expect.  
  
"I'm very sorry Harry, but Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley have all perished in a fire. From now on I wish you to live with Miss Granger."  
  
Second chapter done pleeeeeeeeeeeze R+R, otherwise you will never know what happens to Harry. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Feeling This Way

Chapter 3 is here! Sorry about the short chapters, I will try to make them longer. Don't forget to review, and no FLAMES !!!!!!!!!!!! And Harry is living with Hermione because Dumbledore did not want to trouble Molly (the word poor and Ron=touchy come to mind) and also because I wanted to add flavour to this story.  
  
DISCAIMER: This does not belong to me, do not sue, blablabla (I refuse to write these any more, so just read the one here and be happy)  
  
  
  
The Death of the Dursleys  
  
Chapter three  
  
Feeling This Way  
  
  
  
That evening, after doing all his shopping on Diagon Alley, Harry went to Hermione's house for the first time, and he suddenly realised that he had never met Mr or Mrs Granger.  
  
As he came up to the front porch, Harry looked in amazement at the massive manor that stood in front of him. It was made out of red bricks, and the grounds were absolutely massive.  
  
Hermione smiled as she saw the look on Harry's face. She took a set of keys from the pocket of her jeans and opened the front door. Two smiling faces looked back at Harry, and from what Harry could see, Mrs Granger, who had long blonde, bushy hair, was pregnant.  
  
"Harry, I'd like you to meet my parents. Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter. Professor Dumbledore did send a letter didn't he?"  
  
Harry shook hand with Mr and Mrs Granger.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm going to have a little brother or sister soon!" declared Hermione, seeing Harry eye her mother's stomach.  
  
"Really?" said Harry. "Well, er, congratulations Mrs Granger."  
  
Harry carried his trunk upstairs to his room, a beautiful deep red colour with a window that looked out on to the wide grounds. Soon he was settled down and unpacked.  
  
At seven o'clock Harry and Hermione went downstairs to dinner. On the mantelpiece in the dining room stood a picture of a boy with brown hair and deep, dark eyes with his arm around Hermione.  
  
When Harry saw the picture, a sudden pang of pain touched his heart, but he brushed it away with a shake of his head. What was he thinking? Hermione was like a sister to him. He couldn't have feelings for her. It was like Snape giving Malfoy detention. Totally impossible.  
  
At dinner (roast chicken and potatoes) Harry and the Grangers discussed Hogwarts. Harry could see that Mr and Mrs Granger really loved Hermione, and they weren't afraid to show it.  
  
When the dessert came, the subject came to friends at Hogwarts. They talked about Ron and Dean and Seamus etc. and soon it came to Malfoy. Here the conversation started to get more interesting.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, did you know, I wrote to Sirius, and he said that he heard Malfoy was going to Durmstrang. Something about Narcissa being killed by a mad hippogriff in a wizard zoo."  
  
"Oh, great!" said Hermione. "No more stupid 'I love you Professor Snape' or 'Piss off MUDBLOOD'"  
  
Harry smiled. This was the Hermione he really liked.  
  
  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed. Just to make my friend Maria happy, everyone go and read her fic. It's called Harry Potter and the Statues of life and it's by lupinslover. Are you happy now Mizz? Really sorry about the short chapters, but I have loads of homework :o(  
  
I will try and try to make them longer. Don't forget to review. 


	4. Bikinis and Boys

I'm back after a small wait, and this time I'm gonna make my chapters much longer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and thanks to all that reviewed my fic so far.  
  
The Death of the Dursleys  
  
Chapter four  
  
Bikinis and Boys  
  
Life was quite normal at Hermione's house, or as normal as it could be for Harry. He really enjoyed living with the Grangers, and Harry could not remember the last time he was really so happy. After Cedric, and everything else Harry had to go through, it was not surprising that he had mixed feelings about returning to Hogwarts.  
  
Of course, all of Harry's friends would be there, but so would his enemies. Apart from Malfoy of course. Harry was finding it difficult to remember that Malfoy would now be at Durmstrang.  
  
"Ahh," thought Harry one day as he sat beside the swimming pool in Hermione's grounds. "No Malfoy"  
  
At that moment, Hermione walked over to the swimming pool wrapped in a peach towel.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" she called. "Daydreaming about Lavender again are you?" This was Hermione's new way of annoying Harry. She had told him that as soon as they came to Hogwarts it was going to be Ron's turn. At this Harry replied "Poor Lavender."  
  
"Shut up!" Harry called back. I was thinking about how good it would be at Hogwa..."  
  
Harry paused, because at this moment Hermione had decided to unwrap her towel and climb into the pool.  
  
"Wow," thought Harry. "So this is what Hermione looks like in a bikini."  
  
"What were you saying?" asked Hermione, swimming over to where Harry was sitting. "Something about Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah... er, it was nothing," said Harry slowly, not able to take his eyes of Hermione. Then he noticed he was blushing, and he finally looked away.  
  
"Harry, are you all right? You're not taking drugs or anything are you?"  
  
At this Harry laughed and told Hermione she was being stupid.  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
* * *  
  
On August the 31^st Harry and Hermione sat in the living room packing their stuff. They were going to meet Ron at the station at 10:30 and just catch up with Dean and co.  
  
Harry folded his year old green dress robes into his trunk and closed it.  
  
"Done!" he said, apparently very pleased at having done something before Hermione, who was still trying to get the books for this term exactly on top of each other.  
  
"Come on Hermione" moaned Harry. "We'll be here all night if you carry on like that. Can't you just stuff it all in?"  
  
"Harry, you know that if I do that my robes will get creased," Hermione answered, finally putting the first of her books, Astronomy Grade 5 by Patrick Moore (A/N yes, he is a wizard in my fic) into her trunk.  
  
Harry sighed, and started stroking Crookshanks who had just come over to them.  
  
* * *  
  
That morning, Harry was awoken by Hedwig flying in through his window with a mouse in her beak. Quickly, Harry threw it out the window before Mrs Granger found it. He looked at his clock and saw in red luminous letters, 9:30.  
  
"Damn!" said Harry loudly. He hurriedly got up, got dressed and ran downstairs.  
  
All the Grangers were there already.  
  
"Morning," said Harry politely, then he turned on Hermione. "Hermione, why didn't you wake me up?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I dunno," she replied, buttering her toast. "I was just thinking about Darcy and I suppose I sort of forgot about you."  
  
"Darcy Darcy Darcy. He's all you think about these days Hermione. Get a grip, he's just a boy!"  
  
Harry was starting to get angry.  
  
"Harry, he's not just any boy. He's MY boy, OK? Anyway, I seem to remember that time at Ron's house last week. What was it, oh yes, Cho. I have feelings for people too you know."  
  
Harry looked away from Hermione. He should just forget about this and concentrate on getting to Platform 9 in time.  
  
Once they were both fed and watered, Harry and Hermione started packing their trunks into the Grangers car, a green Jaguar. By 10 o'clock they were on their way to King's Cross.  
  
At 10:27 they arrived at the station, and they looked around for any wizards they knew. As they made their way to the barrier, they spotted a tall, handsome boy who was looking at his train ticket. He had a large trunk and an owl that was black, which is strange for that species of bird.  
  
The boy saw Hermione and Harry looking at him and he shouted happily "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione ran over to him and gave him a hug, then remembering about Harry, she called him over.  
  
"Harry, this is Darcy Lafomo. Darcy, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry looked at the boy who was standing beside Hermione. There was something about his smile... Harry shook the thought out of his head and he outstretched his hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Darcy." He said, and they shook hands.  
  
So this was the famous Darcy that Hermione had been talking about over the summer holidays...  
  
Thank you to all that have reviewed so far, Nearly 50 and this is only my fourth chapter. Thank you again. And look, this chapter was much longer. I'll try to make them longer than the previous ones.  
  
Chapter 5 will be up soon I hope, so don't desert me, and keep reviewing my fic (and lupinslover's!). :-) 


	5. A Little Accident

I know I said I would try and post this chapter up sooner, but I've been VERYVERYVERY busy with schoolwork. Sorry!!!!!  
  
Thank you to all that have reviewed. 52! Thanks again. Well, you wanted it, so here it is.  
  
The Death of the Dursleys  
  
Chapter five  
  
A Little ... Accident  
  
Harry smiled again at Darcy and said, "So, has Hermione filled you with the full history of Hogwarts yet?"  
  
"No, but my mother has told me many things. She came here. I think this is where my father came to, but my mother does not speak about him much."  
  
Hermione leant over and whispered into Harry's ear, "They split up nine years ago. I think he had an affair or something."  
  
"Oh. So Darcy, er, um..." said Harry, not sure what to say next. "Do you often go to wizard camp?"  
  
"No." he replied. "This was my first year. And there I met my lovely little sugarplum."  
  
Harry tried to stifle a laugh. Hermione wasn't a very 'sugarplumish' girl. In fact, she was more of a sugar lump. Harry had noticed her getting slightly fatter over the holidays.  
  
He turned to look at her and she smiled, going slightly pink.  
  
"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Harry hoping that he would not say Gryfindor, as the dorm wasn't that big.  
  
"No. I heard that Ravenclaw isn't that bad. Hey, Hermione, what house are you in?"  
  
"Me? Oh, me, Harry and my other best friend Ron; we're all in Gryfindor. It's the best by far. Slytherin is just crap. You-Know-Who was in Slytherin. Any wizard who went bad and came from Hogwarts was always in Slytherin."  
  
Once they had entered platform 9 and 3 quarters, they heard a shout.  
  
"Hey, Harry!"  
  
Harry spun round to see all the Weasleys coming over.  
  
"Hi Ron Ginny Fred George Mrs Weasley Mr Weasley," said Harry in one long breath. "Is Percy working?"  
  
"No," said Mr Weasley. "He lost his job."  
  
"Why?" gasped Hermione. "What did he do?"  
  
"Well, the Ministry is having a bit of a problem. Everyone is being told to go after You-Know-Who by Dumbledore, but Fudge is telling them all to stay. Anyway, Percy got in a bit of an argument with Poltic Mure, the Deputy Minister. He wanted to go out looking for You-Know-Who but Mure was saying he had to follow Fudge's orders. In the end he was reported to Fudge and sacked. Now he's away on Dumbledore' orders." Said Mr Weasley.  
  
""Hmm," said Hermione. "Fudge isn't giving him a very fair deal. Maybe I shou..."  
  
"Hermione, not again," said Harry. "What is it going to be this time, S.P.E.V.I.B? Stop Pretending Everyone, Voldemort Is Back? Don't mess with important stuff like this Hermione, we have to just get on with our lives!"  
  
"Harry..."began Hermione, but he interrupted her again.  
  
"Just zip it Hermione! I don't want to know."  
  
Hermione walked off, pulling her trunk behind her. She started pushing with all her might to get it onto the Hogwarts Express, and then Darcy ran up and helped her.  
  
Harry looked at him and thought, 'Filthy bastard. Smarting up to Hermione like that. She should be standing here, with Ron, and me. Oh no... Shit! I'm in love with my best friend.'  
  
Harry looked around, trying to find something that would take his mind of things. Finding nothing sufficiently interesting, Harry started trying to get his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Suddenly, there was a shout, a thud, and a high pitched scream.  
  
"Hermione," mumbled Harry, dumping his trunk and running onto the platform.  
  
Hermione was standing there, looking onto the rails where Darcy lay. But something happened to Darcy. Something Harry had seen happen before, and he had done it himself.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Then, before Harry's very eyes, the face of the man on the floor began to change. The scars were disappearing, the skin was becoming smooth; the mangled nose became whole, and started to shrink. The long mane of grizzled grey hair was withdrawing into the scalp, and turning the colour of straw. Suddenly, with a loud clunk the wooden leg fell away as a normal leg regrew in it's place; next moment, the magical eyeball had popped out of the man's face as a real eye replaced it; it rolled away across the floor and continued to swivel in every direction.  
  
Harry saw a man lying before him, pale-skinned, slightly freckled, with a mop of fair hair. He knew who he was. He had seen him in Dumbledore's Pensieve, had watched him being led away from court by the Dementors, trying to convince Mr Crouch that he was innocent ... but he was lined around the eyes now, and looked much older...  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Only this time it wasn't Barty Crouch Jnr. It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
And then the a clock started chiming eleven, and the train began to move...  
  
Oh no! Will he live (unlikely) or will he die (probably)? To find out I need to get more reviews, or I won't continue. Also, in your reviews could you tell me if I should kill Malfoy or not. Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far. Chapter 6 will be up soon (I hope!) 


	6. News

I am back after a very long wait people, and I apologise for the little thing that happened with chapter 1. The stupid thing wouldn't let me change it back to chapter one. Grrrr. Anyway, on with the story.

The Death of the Dursleys

Chapter six

News

Professor Dumbledore sighed as he picked up and read at the news article in the Daily Prophet. 

__

Issue 3478450 The Daily Prophet September 2nd 2001

TRAIN TRAUMA

By Nicholas Filipiak

Looks like there is more trouble at Hogwarts this year, or at least on the Hogwarts Express. Yesterday, at 10:57am there was an unfortunate accident at Platform 9 and 3/4. As the children were boarding the famous red Hogwarts Express, a fifth year student was pushed onto the track. Darcy Lafomo was an Italian boy who was taking the place of Draco Malfoy, who had just left for Durmstrang. Or so everyone thought. Until an extraordinary event took place. Lafomo suddenly began changing into the one and only Mister Draco Malfoy, there and then on the track.

Malfoy is now in St. Mungo's Hospital but we have not been told about his present condition. We have been told that he ministry has granted permission for the use of Veritaserum, the highly effective truth potion, to be used on Mr. D. Malfoy to find out why he impersonated a completely innocent person.

His own student. Dumbledore would have to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. Maybe even expulsion would be necessary. But why? Why would Draco Malfoy impersonate a person who he had probably never met? Sighing again, Dumbledore stroked Fawkes, his phoenix, who had just flown over to his knee. There was such a lot on his plate. Malfoy, Potter, and no doubt something else unpleasant would happen this year.

Picking up his quill, Dumbldore began to write: 

__

Dear Remus,

There is already trouble at Hogwarts and term has not even begun, so I think I will I need you back. No-one else will take the job after what's been in the papers. Be here as soon as you can,

Albus

Dumbledore went down to the owlery, and sent the letter away with an owl. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Harry.

"Ahhh, Harry, no doubt sending a letter to Sirius."

"Em…" said Harry, hoping that Dumbledore could not read his thoughts.

"Could you meet me in my office in ten minutes please? It's Acid Pop."

As Dumbledore left the room, Harry tied a letter to Hedwig's leg and thought about Malfoy. 

"He just wanted Hermione probably," he muttered under his breath, then walked off.

A/N: Yes, a very short chapter, but I'll write more soon. By the way thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing.


	7. Sorry

Okay, i give up with this.

But i have written this fic again but much better.

It's called, believe it or not, the death of the dursleys (revised)

Read it

Go on

Im sorry but i just hated the way i wrote this fic and now its much better.

Don't forget to review it.

Thanx.


End file.
